oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Altos
History "You should think yourself lucky to be alive child" "I don't like how that Altos kid looks me in the eye, let's teach him a lesson." Childhood and Time with Gangsters Altos was born seemingly with the curse of a black sheep. He was born a bastard between his father and his mistress. Despite this he was raised with his father’s legitimate children’s. However as he grew up he understood he would never be accepted, his half-siblings shunning him from their children’s games and the mother despising him with each poison filled glare she gave him. He never attended the same school as his half-siblings, always told to stay in his room when guests were over. Altos’ father allowed him to exist in this household but he would forever be a shame on him and his reputation. A shame his father was stern on keeping a secret to as many others as he can. After so much time and so much pain, Altos still can’t remember the last name of this family. Altos’ school wasn’t much better. While his half-siblings either enjoyed private schools or schools in better districts. He was stuck with all the kids who had nothing going for them. At least he had a father, most of the kids around him either had a father who went missing when they were born or were killed. Despite being surrounded by others of similarly low class he was still ostracized from the others. For some reason people just disliked being around him, if they could they would stay away from him. If they couldn't they'd make him stay away from them. After many painful lessons he learnt to stay by himself but as he got into his later teens the kids who hated him became young gangsters who had something to prove. And why not choose the hated Altos as the target. Under these circumstance, Altos learned how to fight, fight well and fight unfairly. He'd eventually join up with one of the local gangs in the area who figured it'd be easier to recruit him than to fight him. Altos figured it'd be nice to have a group behind him as well as scratch off at least one group of people from the list of those who wanted to take him down. It would be long until he would choose to run from this life. He ran and never looked back. "He was weird at first, but he grows on you. Actually I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." "Contact 2-7-5. RPG! First Humvee down, return fire!" Career in the Military At eighteen, Altos decided enough was enough and left the city, his family, and every mistake he made behind. He joined the army where he would finally make companions that actually liked him. This companionship was due to his ability in the field and his penchant for keeping them safe. He would be deployed in a certain middle east country that the USA was occupying after a successful invasion stage. This all ended in tragedy when during a patrol his convoy was ambushed. The lead Humvee in the convoy was destroyed at the start. What followed was hell. Consumed by enemy fire and harried by continued RPGs, the ensuing chaos would take the lives of the men he fought and trained with. Surrounded by death and horror he did the one thing he could think of. Run. He ran away and never looked back. "My name is Altos, bastard of the West! And I will have! My! Revenge!" "It's empty... this victory is so empty. Nothing has changed. God damnit." Altos, The Terrorist Now a deserter and having nowhere to go, losing his friends and his country Altos took stock of what he did have. He still had his rifle, his sidearms, his training, and somehow a will to live. Altos was always good at picking up languages, learning from being surrounded by so much ethnic games. He picked up Arabic slowly and even more slowly figured out the politics of the local area. He would find out that rather than being a single group in the region, the opposing forces actually comprised of smaller groups with their own separate ideals and agendas. In order to get his revenge he joined one of the groups that were hostile to the group that he thought ambushed his squad. He turned out to be an even better teacher than he would ever expected of himself. He taught them how to shoot properly. How to keep proper spacing. How to conduct effective raids and defend positions. After four years of this he would finally achieve his objective, tracking down the bastards who killed his buddies. But when he finally completed his only goal in life he finally saw it. The cycle of death. The people of this land who were killed. The Americans he avenged who were killed. And now the so called freedom fighters who became a power he could not deal with who will kill and will be killed. He watched the trained men he brought up celebrate slaughter he demanded. And he did what he did twice before. Run. He once again ran away and never looked back. Appearance Altos tries to stay out of the public eye. Keeping this objective in mind he wears a lot of black and gray to blend into the shadows, his most indicative piece of clothing being his black long coat that he wears. He's young but his eyes look inexpressive and dead. The only time this isn't true is during combat, where his eyes are always wide open and scanning his surroundings. He only looks alive when fighting really. His posture goes from slightly hunched to straight up unless he crouching. His tired voice becomes full of life. His movements go from sluggish and slow to fast and purposeful. On top of this, when he believes he's going to use magic or if he believes he should be wary of his likeness being taken a note of, he wears a gas mask to hide his face. Granted this has the dual purpose of protecting himself from gas based attacks. Under his coat, like his maybe great grand father before him, hide his wings and tail. Unlike his possible predecessor however, his horns were small enough that he was able to hide them by just filing them down. Personality Altos is a bit rough around the edges. And the center. And really if you were to call him an asshole you'd be correct. He's more apt to insult you in every sentence he speaks. His social development has seemed to be impeded where he doesn't really know how to be nice to people rather than to be purposely be mean. Despite this his old habits of being protective hasn't diminished. During missions he sets out on, he's very protective of his temporary allies, even if he doesn't really show it. Friends TBD Enemies TBD Aspirations TBD Category:Modernstomia Player Characters